


The Burden of Wrath

by GGZeeZii



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGZeeZii/pseuds/GGZeeZii





	The Burden of Wrath

“Your sin is Wrath”

I stare off across the landscape at the pile of rubble that use to hold Joseph’s likeness. Faith’s dried blood is still on my arms. What if she was just a victim? What if she was just another product of Joseph? Was she innocent? How many people have I killed that could have been deprogrammed or talked down? The Marshall… He told me he didn’t want to leave and I drug him out. He wasn’t well. She told me to leave him alone. 

“Have you ever given so much as a second thought to killing?”

No, I haven’t. 

John’s words from our last meeting haunt me. His voice is stronger than I have ever heard Faith’s. Stronger because I know how true his words are. I’ve come so far. I’ve done so much but the list of things people keep asking of me is only getting longer. Henbane River might as well be running with the blood of everyone I’ve killed. And yet, I haven’t even been to Jacob’s mountains and I’ve abandoned the valley completely. I abandoned her…

Dutch calls once a day to tell me how bad it’s gotten. John is ripping through outposts and people to try and find me. They need me to fight. They need me to kill. I haven’t responded. 

“In the end, you’ll still be empty.”

I take off my parachute and set it next to me. I am empty. He took something from me. My nerve. My resolve. And Hudson. 

“So who wants to go first?”

I didn’t even need to think about it before I was nearly begging Yes. She had suffered enough. 

She cried. She screamed out for me and in the end I left her there. I ran. Just another person I care about who I failed to save.

“You there Rook?” My radio crackles to life, pulling me from my mind and back to the cliffs edge where I’ve been standing. 

It’s Dutch. 

“Listen, I can tell you’ve been going through some tough shit. Hell, we all have. But we need you pretty bad right now. Eli up in the whitetails needs you.”

I don’t answer and the com cuts out. He knows I’ll either be there or I won’t. I look back down at the sheer drop. 

“You’ll still be empty…”

I kick a rock over the edge and watch it fall. Hurk and Sharky went for drinks at the Spread Eagle. They’re my only reprieve from all the killing. You can’t scream if you’re laughing. I can’t join them. I can’t walk back into the Valley. Not yet.

I take a step back and grab my parachute back up. I’ll just check in with the whitetails. Maybe they’ll be well armed. Maybe they won’t need me. Maybe I can finally sleep a full night without the nightmares


End file.
